1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for testing light emitted by and transmitted through a luminescent film.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices including light emitting diodes (LEDs), resonant cavity light emitting diodes (RCLEDs), vertical cavity laser diodes (VCSELs), and edge emitting lasers are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Materials systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high-brightness light emitting devices capable of operation across the visible spectrum include Group III-V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III-nitride materials. Typically, III-nitride light emitting devices are fabricated by epitaxially growing a stack of semiconductor layers of different compositions and dopant concentrations on a sapphire, silicon carbide, III-nitride, or other suitable substrate by metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or other epitaxial techniques. The stack often includes one or more n-type layers doped with, for example, Si, formed over the substrate, one or more light emitting layers in an active region formed over the n-type layer or layers, and one or more p-type layers doped with, for example, Mg, formed over the active region. Electrical contacts are formed on the n- and p-type regions.
A light emitting device is often combined with one or more wavelength converting materials such as phosphors to create white light. All or only a portion of the light emitted by the LED may be converted by the wavelength converting materials. Unconverted light emitted by the LED may be part of the final spectrum of light, though it need not be. Examples of common combinations include a blue-emitting LED combined with a yellow-emitting phosphor, a blue-emitting LED combined with green- and red-emitting phosphors, a UV-emitting LED combined with blue- and yellow-emitting phosphors, and a UV-emitting LED combined with blue-, green-, and red-emitting phosphors. Other wavelength converting materials may be added to tailor the spectrum.